This invention is directed to a table the tabletop of which may be adjustably raised to a selectable level so as to enable the convenient operation by a worker seated at the table of apparatus resting upon the tabletop. While a table embodying the invention may be suited for various uses, it is of special advantage in its use as a table for office appliances, such as computers, typewriters and other office machines.
Nature has not been uniform as to the height that it has given to humans. They vary in size. But office tables, at which many of them are seated in their work, appear to be of uniform height, normally approximately thirty inches. It is true that an office machine resting upon a conventional table may be at a suitable level for its convenient operation by some workers seated at the table, but it may be located too low for its convenient operation by many others. And where the table level of a machine is at an undesirable height to enable its convenient operation, the worker finds its operation to be tiresome, loses interest and, in due time, occurs mistakes in its operation.
The present invention overcomes these problems, it provides a table the tabletop of which may be readily adjusted in an easy manner to a level desired by a worker seated at the table for the convenient operation of a device upon the table. A table unit embodying the invention is of simple structure, inexpensive to produce, and practical for the purposes intended for it.
Briefly, a table unit embodying the invention has a base serving as a support for a tabletop that is adapted to be adjusted to a selectable level relative to the base. The base includes as its sides a pair of hollow footings or blocks which are bridged in parallel spaced relation to each other by rails. The tabletop is mounted upon the base by means of four corner legs which are slidable in the blocks to elevate the tabletop to selectable levels. Trays in the interior of the blocks of the base are associated by pulley and cable means with the legs, whereby the legs and tabletop are subject to being elevated from or lowered upon the base accordingly as the trays are loaded with weights. The trays are normally loaded with weights forcing the tabletop upwards. Manipulative means at the underside of the tabletop serves to associate the legs by locking means with the base, whereby the legs and tabletop are subject to being locked at a selected level against upward movement from such level relative to the base. And, to avoid an abrupt elevating movement of the legs and tabletop occurring under pressure of the weighted trays upon release of the locking means, manipulative means is provided to cam the legs under a friction pressure sufficient to obtain a slow elevating movement of the legs and tabletop upon release of the locking means.